dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
End of Nether Dark Shenron
Summary Dark Kakarot tries to dodge the attack, but he fails as Hit: GT hits him in the gut unleashing his Separating Magnum Fist resulting in him de-fusing Dark Kakarot as Nether Dark Shenron is vaporised by the attack. With the Shadow Dragons finally defeated each of them returns to the Conton City where Chronoa thanks for there assistance, but Xeno Bardock and the others from Earth-1985 talk with one another and reveal they are now invested in the success of the Time Patrol and offer their help in exchange for some help in return when needed. Chronoa agrees as Mechikabura summons enough power to enter the Demon Realm's Hell and summons the Demon Realm while bringing the other deceased Demon Gods to him. He explains that he is planning to use them to return to the living world and resume their plans. Meanwhile, Chronoa pays Hit: GT, but he decides to invest in stopping the Dark Empire as well after learning of their plans. He reveals that his honour won't allow him to stand idly by and proceeds to give his fall support, but Chronoa tells them that she has a plan for them. She has already learned that he is in Demon Realm's Hell and tells them that she'll use her Time Labyrinth ability to seal the Demon Realm, Demon Realm's Hell and the members of the Dark Empire in a labyrinth of time. She enters her Time Power Unleashed form proceeds to gather the energy required to use her ability as the others recover from the battle as Hit: GT returns his base form. Xeno Kakarot and the others use Face to make a large meal for all and begin to chow down. Chronoa continues to increase her power as Naraku arrives and seems to understand what she is doing before transforming into her Time Power Unleashed form transfers some of her ki to able to gather energy faster as Xeno Kakarot highlights the end of the Shadow Dragons along with thanking Hit: GT for agreeing to help them as he decides to sit with him and asks him to one-on-one match at some point. Hit: GT initially disagrees but agrees have to saiyan gives plenty reason to fight him and agrees to. He decides to fight him here and now - and to proceed to battle each other. Naraku tells them to take the fight somewhere else as Chronoa needs to concentrate. Xeno Kakarot and Hit: GT battle across the Residential Platform as Hit: GT proves to be more powerful than him as he effortlessly defeats him with his Time-Skip after deciding to take the fight seriously. Xeno Kakarot tries to use his Super Rebellion Trigger against him, but he dodges it. Hit: GT tells him to train better if he wishes to defeat him and agrees to get stronger before they meet again. Xeno Raditz decides to spar with his brother after being amped by the fight and to battle in their Super Saiyan 4 forms. Large golden ki is spotted by them even from where they are - as the Demon Realm's Hell begins to glow as the Dark Empire members look around confused. Battles *Hit: GT (Slayer's Awakening) vs. Dark Kakarot *Xeno Kakarot vs. Hit: GT *Xeno Kakarot (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Xeno Raditz (Super Saiyan 4) Category:Fanga